


Painted across my skin

by Crytober



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reid is kinda dumb but we love him, minor blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: ‘Pretty boy’ painted on his skin since he was a infant, the pretty cursive writing peacefully laid on his forearm.Or:Crappy title but hey a moreid Soulmate fic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only tagging the Moreid relationship tag since it’s about them, other Relationships are Implied or not specified

_ ‘Pretty boy’  _ painted on his skin since he was a infant, the pretty cursive writing peacefully laid on his forearm.

Everyone always talked about it, the wording on their skin. The first thing their soulmate would say to them, most of the time people met their soulmate in college or high school  _ hell  _ sometimes during kindergarten and preschool.

Reid was one of those few who didn’t, his mom would always tell him to cheer up, that he would meet them sooner or later. It’s just a matter of time.

Reid has given up on ever meeting them by the time he was nineteen.

He was a genius, three PhDs and multiple masters, he was the youngest profiler out there. Graduated top of his class.

But deep inside he still aches to know who they are, where they’re at, if they’re safe. To know what they look like, know what they smell like, know their laugh know  _ them. _

One day a man comes in, he’s being introduced to all of his new teammates. He shakes his hand and says the words scrawled across his skin;  _ “hey there pretty boy, welcome to the team” _

Reid freezes like a deer caught in headlights. This man, his  _ soulmate.  _ Looks confused. Clouding his expression and a little worry speckled in there.

Reid pulls back his hand and nods at him, not saying anything. Not being able to say anything, he tells hotch he needs to do something and that he’ll be right back.

He doesn’t look nor talk to him all day long.


	2. I think we should talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid gets shot, Cliche, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️WARNING⚠️⚠️ There is a small Mention of Non-Con in the beginning, if you are possibly triggered by this please skip over to about the middle. It’s small and only in the beginning but I wanted to stay safe rather than sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter. I’m not pleased with it but this was the best I could get out of myself.

Reid Successfully avoids  _ Derek Morgan _ for three weeks straight until they go to California.

A Man was kidnaping and raping women and disposing their bodies in children’s park.

The unsub currently had another woman and her nine year old daughter held hostage in a warehouse threatening to shoot them, Reid is the only one there along with two other officers along with him while they wait for backup. 

The Cop,  _ \- Madeline -  _ he remembers her name takes a step forward and is instantly shot in the right shoulder. The other one  _ \- Jack -  _ is holding pressure to the wound trying his best to stop the bleeding as best as he can until the medic arrives. 

Reid doesn’t know how much longer they can wait, the unsub is threatening to kill them soon if he doesn’t get what he wants.

Reid makes a risk.

He somehow managed to sneak around, gun ready to shoot if needed, he calls into the mic: “ _ I don’t think it can wait much longer I’m going in _ ” 

The first one to respond is Derek he sounds panicked, “ _ don’t do it Reid, just wait!”  _ He says and Emily comes on and agrees with him but Reid shakes his head and tells them he’s going in.

He gets in, there’s a shoot out between them but the mother and daughter manage to get away. Reid finally gets a good hit on him, but so does the unsub.  _ \- Jimmy Jones -  _ there’s a white hot flash in his stomach and he feels wetness come from his stomach.

He can feel hands on his stomach and he looks up blurry eyed to see Morgan standing over him, distantly yelling at him.

_ “Stay with me, stay awake. C’mon Pretty boy c’mon” _

Pretty boy

_ Pretty boy _

Somewhere deep inside; Reid regrets not saying something back, so that he would know, so that he would  _ know. _

  
  
  
  


Reid wakes up, stomach hurting with a dull ache. He hears the sound of a chair moving from his left, He musters up the energy to look over. He sees Derek, his eyes look glazed over and his lips twitch up slightly.

_ “ _ Hi pretty boy, I think we should talk.”


End file.
